Deck
Decks are a major feature in Wargame, which allows the player to create their own NATO or Warsaw Pact armies. ''Wargame: European Escalation'' The deck in Wargame: European Escalation initially has a very few (and mostly underperforming) units unlocked. In Wargame: European Escalation, players must first complete objectives from the campaign and multiplayer matches to earn stars, which is the currency to unlock new units and their variants to be added to their deck. ''Wargame: AirLand Battle'' The deck in Wargame: AirLand Battle works in a very different way. All the units are unlocked, but there are limitations to what you can add, through Activation Points: all decks have 33 Activation Points initially. Each slots in different category cost different activation points. These points can be altered by these bonuses though, which are available when starting a new deck. *Nationality Deck: The bonus unlocks access to prototype units and gives more activation points to the deck (+1 and +2 respectively for the USSR and USA), and more for minor nations. However, like the name suggests, only units specific for the nation can be added (So no combining Leopard 2s with M1A1 for example) *Type: The bonus changes the costs of certain slots so that they become very cheap, but at the cost of limiting one of the category into only 3 slots available. Also they only allow certain type of units to be used in the deck *Era: The bonus increases the availability of the units by certain percentage. Category B (Pre 1980) increase availability by 40%. Category C (Pre 1970) increase availability by a whopping 80% Default decks in AirLand Battle are all Nationality Decks from each nations which is read-only (Which means you can't modify it, but you can copy the deck and then modify the copy of it) Nationality bonuses Non-nationality decks have 33 activation points to start with. *USA (+2 = 35) *UK (+6 = 39) *France (+5 = 38) *West Germany (+5 = 38) *Canada (+9 = 42) *Denmark (+10 = 43) *Sweden (+7 = 40) *Norway (+10 = 43) *Soviet Union (+1 = 34) *East Germany (+9 = 42) *Poland (+7 = 40) *Czechoslovakia (+7 = 40) Type bonuses *Motorized: +1 XP for recon units, -1 activation cost for planes, -6 slots for tanks *Armored: +1 XP for tanks, -1 activation cost for tanks, -6 slots for infantry *Air Assault: +1 XP for helicopters, -1 activation cost for helicopters, -6 slots for support. *Marine: +1 XP for infantry, +1 XP for planes, -6 slots for recon. *Mechanized: +1 XP for vehicles, +1 XP for support, -6 slots for helicopters. *Para: +1 XP for infantry, -1 activation cost for infantry, -6 slots for support. ''Wargame: Red Dragon'' Wargame: Red Dragon introduced a new type of deck, called Coalitions. Coalitions divide up the the current and new nations into groups that although allow for access to the member nations' prototypes, grant fewer activation points than individual nations would. Type Bonuses Each type will restrict unit selection to units of that type. Motorized *+1 XP for Recon, Vehicle and Helo units *-1 Activation Point Cost for Recon and Vehicle units *+4 Available Slots for Recon units *+2 Available Slots for Vehicle units Armoured *+2 XP for Tank units *-1 Activation Point Cost for Tank units *+4 Available Slots for Tank units Support *+1 XP for Support units *-1 Activation Point Cost for Support and Logistics units *+4 Available Slots for Support and Logistics units Marine *+1 XP for Plane and Naval units *+4 Available Slots for Plane units *+3 Available Slots for Naval units Mechanized *+1 XP for Vehicle and Infantry units *-1 Activation Point Cost for Vehicle and Infantry units *+4 Available Slots for Vehicle and Infantry units Airborne *+1 XP for Infantry and Helo units *-1 Activation Point Cost for Infantry and Helo units *+4 Available Slots for Infantry units Gallery ALB_Decks02.jpg|American Deck Screenshot105.jpg|British Deck See also *Gameplay Category:Gameplay